Video content is typically encoded using compression algorithms to reduce the number of bits needed to transmit video frames for the video content to a viewer's device where they are decoded for playback. A single set of encoding parameters is typically used during the encoding process. Unfortunately, a single set of encoding parameters might not result in the best encoding for some visual elements of a given video frame.